Revelations
by Milk of Awesomeness
Summary: Starts with an alternate ending of Breaking Dawn: Part 2. Includes a Reneslec moment from Breaking Dawn. Aro realizes Alice's vision is fake and decides to attack. What happens when Embry imprints on Jane, Renesmee and Alec like each other, a mysterious coven appears, immortal children arise, Seth imprints, and the Volturi decide to... Based off the books, movies, and the guide.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

* * *

**Now, I think it's hilarious that watching Breaking Dawn Part 2 got my creative juices flowing, because I didn't want to start writing a new story until I was done with My Sparkly Stalker, my Shake It Up! fanfic. But hey…. What's up, guys?**

**A lot of what's in the first chapter is throwing in random stuff, that I have to throw in, because Breaking Dawn was so screwed up in certain parts I was irritated. For those of you who've watched Part 2, you'll notice it in here if you didn't in the theater. **

**Also, I threw in a very annoying Aro/Alec moment because people in my family are ignorant and said that if Aro hadn't seen his death in the "vision," He still would attack, even after seeing Jane and Alec both die in it. I tried to point out Aro's intense yearning for those powers the moment he saw them as BABY HUMANS. They said that if Aro got Bella then he wouldn't want Alec and Jane anymore, something that made less than no sense. Hopefully, you guys see what they didn't.**

* * *

_Alec POV_

* * *

I looked at the little girl, I didn't know why, but I wanted to protect her. I just had that yearning to rip the cloak and Volturi crest off right then and there, just so I could get to know her.

Jane hissed as she realized her power wasn't working on any of them. She started to charge at them. She never liked not being feared. Fear was what my older twin sister had tried to save herself with over the years. Same with myself. As long as they fear us, they won't try to kill us.

I tried to hold back my sister, in fear for both her and the child with the rust-colored hair. But when the wolf the child seemed attached to growled at me, I lost my own grip on the situation, letting the black mist slide through my fingers, only to be stopped by Marcus, who was probably sensing my attachment to the child.

* * *

I tried to ignore all the people around me, staring only at the girl, hoping that maybe might learn something about her. She was extraordinarily beautiful, I could see that. She looked at me as well. She tried to stand on her tippy-toes, in order for her body to be able to see me better over Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I smiled to myself.

However, I was soon distracted by the arrival of Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. Or was it just Alice and Jasper Cullen? I didn't know. I couldn't remember from the very little amount of stuff I knew about the clan, having never met them all, and only knowing stuff through Felix, Jane, Demetri, and Aro.

Alice showed Aro something, and I wasn't sure what it was until they let go of each other's hands. Then I learned it was a vision of what was to become of at least him. I wasn't sure. Either way, it caused Aro to listen to her discovery speak. His name was Nahuel, I think. I wasn't sure of that either. I was too mesmerized by the enchanting child named Renesmee to actually care. The only thing that I really wanted to know was Alice's vision. Although, I wasn't exactly sure I really did.

* * *

When Aro called off the battle. I was glad. So was Jane apparently, because we were the first two to turn around. The rest followed us. I could hear cheering and sighs of relief behind us as we flitted back through the clearing and back into the forest.

I turned around and headed over to Aro. Jane looked at me questioningly. I asked Aro what he had seen in the vision. All he told me what that it was of the battle had it happened, and when I tried to get more out of him, he clammed up. Eventually, though, after I practically got down on my knees and begged him, he finally cracked. He told me everything. It sounded pretty traumatic to me, but that's coming from someone who died in the vision, simply because he couldn't stop looking at his twin sister who wasn't fighting anyone in fear that she'd die, instead of paying attention to the person that he was trying to kill. He also told me about Jane's death in his giant retelling. She was supposed to have been chased by Alice Cullen until she caught her from behind, and then shoved into the feet of a black wolf apparently named Sam. Running away didn't sound like Jane though.

It all sounded like the downfall of the Volturi to me, and it made sense that Aro had wanted to turn around, considering the stuff the few guard members around at the time of our transformation had told us about Aro's unhealthy obsession of me and my sister, even more so than his of Alice and Bella Cullen. If he lost us now, either way it would be the Volturi's downfall. They wouldn't have me anymore for mass killings. Of course, he also died in the vision, which added to the cause.

After telling me about Jane's hypothetical death, Aro's eyes widen with realization. "She tricked me. I don't know how, but she did. "

"What?" I asked, not sure what it was he was talking about.

"Alice Cullen can't see the wolves in her visions. It was fake. Everyone, turn around again. I changed my mind. "


	2. Chapter 2

**aro's POV**

* * *

I turned back around, Alec following me, amused. I guess he thought it was funny that I wanted out of embarrassment that badly, that I would forget the fact a Cullen just lied to me, and not just any Cullen. Alice Cullen.

Truthfully, I still felt embarrassed, for knowing this from reading her mind the first time, that she can't see "the pack" as they call them, and somehow forgetting that very fact. And they almost got away with it too.

Truthfully, while Alice's power itself is a worthwhile power, my real fascination lies within her memories, caused by a vampire she came into contact with during her first few months of being a vampire. This one had a strong, powerful, ability to manipulate someone's thoughts and memories. Probably how Alice's vision was what it was. All I had to do was find out where the woman was. She had to be here in Forks, most likely somewhere near where the earlier encounter happened.

Jane made her way to my side. "I was so enjoying going home. "She looked annoyed by my turning around. I was sure she'd want someone to die. Why was she so calm? She was usually excited for something like this. I grabbed her hand. I knew from her thoughts one of the wolves, a gray one with a few black spots, had done what they call "imprinting." I learned a lot about it from Edward's thoughts.

Personally, if I wanted anyone on that side we were currently fighting; it would be Alice and her manipulative friend, Benjamin, Bella, Zafrina, and Kate, and in all actuality, I really didn't want Zafrina and Kate, I just wanted to be able to stop worrying about Alec and Jane as much. Zafrina and Kate clearly had almost the same powers as them, only less powerful. Granted, no power could exceed the greatness I sensed from Alec and Jane's when they were only babies.

We walked back to the clearing in silence. I looked at all the remaining vampires. There were several covens who had already disappeared. Good for us, because we were no longer outnumbered. I could see that those remaining knew it too. I smiled menacingly, before my eyes landed on Carlisle. I really did feel sad about what was most likely going to befall him. I hated that it was me who had killed my old friend in Alice's "vision." I was trying to be a good vampire and not kill anybody I cared about for my own greedy purposes… again. (RIP, my sister.)

We attacked.

* * *

Renesmee sped off on her pet dog with the russet fur I knew as Jacob, from reading Edward's thoughts. Demetri and Alec followed them. Jane's special wolf friend ran across the clearing until getting only a few yards away from her, me, Caius, and Marcus. Caius looked at it, disgusted. Marcus looked from Jane, to the dog, back to Jane, before smiling. I agreed with him. Young love was so adorable. Well, considering Jane was actually over a thousand years old, not twelve like she appeared, it wasn't really young love.

Jane knelt down on one knee. The wolf walked up to her. He nudged against her. She hesitated, but reached out to pet him anyway. She smiled when he laid his head against her leg. She turned around. "Can we keep it? Please? PLEASE?

Caius told her no at the same time me and Marcus both said yes. We all turned to stare at each other, not sure what to do. I sighed, before dragging Caius off by the ear to explain to him about the imprint.

I noticed from the corner of my eye Bella and Edward talking about something, with the battle around me I wasn't exactly sure what it was. Probably Jane's erratic behavior. I watched people dying around me. Several wolves were already dead, vampires on both sides were dead, and it made me worried. I started to look for Sulpicia. When I found her, I was relieved.

I had just explained to Caius exactly why we should keep the dog, Embry, as Edward's thoughts told me he was called. Called? I started mentally laughing when I remembered his last name was Call. Then I realized it was best to act like I was actually a warrior, rather than an ADD human.

I wasn't sure exactly who was dead at this moment, but it relieved me to see that at least Jane was still alive, on the terms of the guard. I needed her, and now that she had a mate, I had a feeling she would forever be happy, as long as he continued to phase for as long as she lived, which would hopefully be forever.

There was still a lot to ponder over. Like, for instance, what if the wolf wanted her to drink animal blood, or leave the Volturi. Would I be forced to kill him, like I did my sister, or would she stick around? Just like Marcus, Jane was too valuable to lose.

But somehow, I still managed to tell the perpetual pre-teen yes when I headed back to her. By now, another wolf had appeared near Jane, this one a sandy-colored one that seemed smaller than a lot of the other wolves.

I knew this one was in the same pack as the other one, a pack of five, originally three. It looked as if it was guarding Jane and her friend.

Even though I was a grown male vampire for most of eternity, I had to admit, the wolves may possibly be cute.

Alec appeared from behind a tree, looking around for someone. I wondered if it was Jane. When he saw her, his eyebrows rose, but no other emotion was displayed on his porcelain face. He looked relieved. Considering what I told him about the fake vision, he should be. Behind him was a red-haired girl that I knew so well, despite only meeting 2 hours ago. It's an… touching thing. Get it?

They both looked thankful when they saw Edward and Bella doing nothing but stand there and look pretty. I started to wonder what happened to Demetri and the werewolf, Jacob.

Bella started to charge Alec, but Edward held her back. My only thought was "You go, fellow mind reader!"

I knew there was a reason I didn't attend this things unless I had to…

I really needed to go find my sanity, it appeared that, at that moment, I had misplaced it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Can't wait until this is no longer the battle. Battle scenes are pretty hard to keep one chapter. Soon, maybe, we can have some character development and romance and stuff, once we get through trying to fix Breaking Dawn.**_

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

* * *

The Volturi attacked. I wasn't 100% sure what was going on, even though I could read everyone's mind at that moment. Just before that, I had felt Embry's imprint on Jane develop, and now I ,along with the wolves, the one's from Sam's pack getting the information from Sam, from Jacob, were all questioning the genetic theory. We first started questioning it with Renesmee and Jake, now we knew for a fact it couldn't be true.

Alec had found a way to emotionally attach himself to my kid, just like Jacob. I had problems with both of them, and I was secretly praying that she wouldn't end up with a Quileute wolf or a Volturi guard. I had enough problems with Embry and Jane.

* * *

I watched Embry approach Jane and the leaders cautiously. Jane knelt down. What followed was the nicest thing I'd ever seen either twin do. Bella asked me what exactly had just happened, and so I had to explain about Embry's imprint.

I tried to pay close attention to all the stuff around me. Alec and Demetri followed Jacob and Renesmee into the woods. I was scared for my daughter's safety. Not much Jacob's though, but more my daughter's because if Jacob died, like I was secretly hoping, she'd most likely be offed as well.

Hearing Alec's thoughts however, reassured me nothing was going to happen to her. Seth looked at Jane and Embry. He whimpered, before going over to guard Embry, and to an extent Jane. It was a wolf rule. Protect the imprint. No exceptions.

I paid close attention to Demetri and Alec's thoughts. I felt the terror in Renesmee's, and I didn't even have to see the image in her head to know that Jacob was dead. He had been running and Demetri had pounced on him. Leah killed Demetri in retaliation.

Alec was now standing on the edge of the forest searching for me and Bella. I didn't know why until I saw the young girl standing behind him. Bella saw it too. Alec looked at his sister. His thoughts read relieved, his eyebrows rose in surprise, and his few facial expressions told those around me that he was thankful.

He looked even more so when he found me and Bella. Bella tried to attack him. I guessed she could tell from Renesmee's tear-stricken face that had started to clear up when she saw us that Jacob was gone. I had to hold Bella back to keep her from getting killed by Alec, who was not the culprit.

* * *

Seth turned around from where he sat in front of Jane. He growled at her. She widened her eyes. Embry started whimpering when the realization sank in. It sucked to be a wolf, knowing exactly when and how someone in your pack died.

Alec was not happy that Bella had tried to kill him, but proceeded to turn to Renesmee and wrap an arm around her body. She shivered at the touch, even though she was used to it by then.

Finally, Aro gave the orders to quit fighting, when Marcus grabbed his hand and showed him that a lot of the guard had potential mates on the enemy side, not just Jane. I was glad, not that people had mates that were Volturi but that Aro was compassionate enough to decide it wasn't worth it.

* * *

When everyone was accounted for, it became known who had died. Demetri, Santiago, and several other Volturi guards I was not sure the names of were dead. For the wolves, Jacob, Paul, Jared, and 3 new shape-shifters were offed, 2 from Sam's pack, one from Jacob's. For the rest of us, it was Tanya, Mary, Randall, and Maggie. I felt sorry for Kate, being the only one left.

Leah, Quil, and Seth seemed reluctant to let Embry leave with Jane. I couldn't blame them. I was not letting her brother take Renesmee, despite the fact that he may have just saved her life by following Demetri into the woods. Otherwise, Demetri may have killed both her and Jacob.

I didn't know what the wolves were going to do now. I knew the order of the wolves well enough to know there was going to be a problem. Jacob was the alpha of his pack; Leah the beta. All the wolves knew Leah was intending to stop phasing. The third-in-command was Embry, who probably didn't want to be included in the pack, now that he was with Jane. He would still be able to hear their thoughts in wolf form, and vice versa, but nothing else.

Because of the circumstances, Leah was now alpha; Embry beta and Quil is now third-in-command. I had the feeling that within the next few months, possibly years, Quil would be Alpha, Seth would be Beta, and a new member of Jac—Leah's pack, Daniel, would be third. I wasn't sure though.

Sam had a similar problem. He had 2 remaining new members out of his original 4 recruits, and both his beta, Jared, and his third-in-command, Paul, were dead. Brady was now his Beta, and Collin was third-in-command.

* * *

The Volturi left, finally, after checking to make sure Demetri was really dead, because he was not among the group on the battlefield. Renesmee watched them from our glass house, curled up on top of the couch, staring outside, detached from the world.

Tears ran down her face. Her thoughts repeated one name over and over again. She wanted her Jacob. I wanted to comfort her, but I knew it was no use. Imprinting and "vampire mating" both were way stronger than those feelings of love the humans have with each other. I knew she would cry for him for the rest of her life. She'd only want him. I had the same problem with Bella. I still did, just not as bad now that she was also a vampire.

I would rather my daughter be dead than face the pain she would now forever have. It was a tortuous thing I wouldn't wish on anyone. I didn't have the heart to put the child out of her misery though. She was mine, and a young girl, not even half a year old yet.

I just prayed she would not end up like the people I'd seen who had their lives ruined because their mates were killed. People like Marcus, Victoria, and Irina.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank the gods. We've finally made it through the battle scene! Now we can get into the story. Where there is fewer thoughts and more dialogue. **

**Renesmee POV**

* * *

I walked through the forest hunting my prey. I was glad now that I was two, and physically 8, they finally let me hunt alone. I felt free. I sniffed out the scents around me, hoping to find the one that was the animal I really wanted at that moment. A mountain lion.

Ever since Jacob's death, my family have been protecting me more than usual. I was sure they thought I was going to kill myself. I couldn't blame them, knowing that the majority of them have tried to do that very thing, at least once.

Most of my family had thought Leah would take Seth and the others and leave, not wanting to go back to Sam, but not wanting to stay here. They were wrong. the Bla-er the Clearwater pack, stayed here. My dad said it was because Leah felt indebted to Jacob and wanted to make it up be making sure I was okay. I didn't believe that.

Embry was supposed to be beta, but that was now Quil, because Embry was all the way in Italy, and very rarely phased anymore, apparently. According to Seth, from what Embry has told them when they were all in wolf form, he loved being with them. However, Sam and Leah's packs can't help us try to kill the Volturi if we ever decide one day to actually do that, because of the imprint, which is a bad thing, but because Embry loves being there, my entre family has gained a little bit more trust towards them. But they didn't trust them. Even I knew that.

I heard rustling of leaves in a tree nearby me. I looked around. _What was that? _I walked up to the tree, wondering if the intruder of my newly discovered haven was still in there.

They jumped out of the tree, sending me backwards. It was a vampire. And not just any vampire. A red-eyed vampire that I didn't know. I was scared. I tried to get up off the ground so I could run, but he landed on top of me.

"You are a wierd human." He said, as if I was an alien. "Pale skin, deviant heartbeat and scent, but human features. No matter. You smell nice, little girl." I knew exactly what he wanted, and I wasn't sure what my blood would taste like, or if I was immune to venom. Would I stay half-vampire, turn full, or would I be like one of the wolves, and die. I wouldn't actually mind. It meant I could be with my Jacob again, and it was best someone else kill me, because I could never manage to go through with it. Anyway, this was what the optimistic side of me said. The rational side was hoping my dad was reading my mind.

"Besides, I'm open for trying new things. I'm sure you'll be tasty." I closed my eyes, waiting for his teeth to pierce my skin. but it never comes. I reopened my eyes. His body hovered above me, wrapped in the arms of a Volturi Guard. Alec. I didn't know what to feel at that point. He smashed the other vampire's body into the ground.

I took a shaky breath as I watched the other vampire be torn apart by a furious 12-year-old boy. When he was done taking out his revenge on the man, he turned to me, concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded, my body too shell-shocked to do anything more at that point. He helped me up. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his stomach, the same way I did when I watched Jacob die.

_I was scared. My mom had told me that Jacob was going to take me away, and when he did, me and her and Daddy would be separated for awhile. Watching Jake die scared me, because it made me think that I would be all alone in the world. I watched Leah kill the vampire who'd taken out Jacob, and I just burst into tears. It was Alec who calmed me down. I did this very thing to him right then, just wanting some comfort._

_Afterwards, when he took me back to show me my parents were okay, he put an arm around me and said, "See, told you they are still here. No one's living you Ren." _I had never been called that until that day, it was always Nessie. It's now my favorite nickname. I won't let anyone call me Nessie. That was Jacob's nickname.

"Renesmee." I heard my parents call at the same time, worried sick. I watched them appear. Alec forced me to let go of him, before approaching them.

"What are you doing here?" My dad asked, in his monotonous way.

"Aro sent us here to check on your kid... guess we got here at a perfect time." Jane said, stepping out from behind a tree, Embry in wolf form following her.

"How's Caius been with the wolf in his house?" Dad asked her.

"He doesn't like it." Jane replied. "But Aro forced him to assent it."

"So, if that's all the information we need, why don't you two go on up to the house and inform the rest of our coven."


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward POV**

* * *

I watched the vampire approach our house cautiously in Alice's vision. He would be at our house a day from the moment this scene was happening in. I was unaware who he was, and I did not like it. The rest of my family surrounded me, excluding Renesmee, who was on the floor being distracted by Alec, who was just kind enough to do this, even though it was not his job.

Jane, Embry, Alec, and Nessie sat on the floor together playing Sorry! The Board Game. I started to wonder what the twins did in their free time. They just seemed so willing, I wasn't sure if they ever got to do the things modern kids did, ever in their lives. Aro probably kept them cooped up in the castle unless they were on missions and stuff like that. It was the only thing that explained the willingness they had to play a board game with a half-human and a "werewolf." *coughcough shapeshifter coughcough.*

The twins looked less evil, wearing jeans and T-shirts that are not black or dark gray or blood red, the only colors the two seem to know that existed. Jane looked much more vulnerable in her light pink shirt and light blue capris. It was kind of hard to remember she was sadistic when she wore that.

* * *

I heard a knock on our front door. Carlisle went to open it. Usually he opened it beforehand due to our enhanced superhuman abilities in the fields of smell, hearing, and speed, but we were all distracted talking about the unknown vampire.

"Carlisle, we heard about your visitor, we're here—what the hell are they doing here?!" Kate greeted us. Well, it wasn't much of a greet.

"Ignore them." I told her. "They are here on the request of Aro, and probably won't even bother to try to hurt you with Bella under our roof. They're smaller than Alice." Jane took the time out of her game to look up at me and glare. Alec scoffed at the fact that I went as low as to point out the fact Bella can thwart their powers and their physical attributes being far on the minus side. I smiled to myself.

"Watch out Edward, the moment Bella leaves you alone; I will make you feel the worst pain imaginable." Jane answered darkly.

"You try that, but I don't think I'll be leaving him alone anytime soon." Bella replied. Jane response to that was to come at my wife, but I didn't worry. Jane would lose. Besides, Embry and Alec both rushed to restrain her.

Nessie—er—_Ren _was amused watching the chaos unfold in front of her. It was good for something to distract her since Jacob's death. Something thatpreferably _didn't _start with A and end with lec.

"Go back to your game you three. This is a discussion for the adults." Emmett joked.

"I'm. Older. Than. You." Alec hissed.

"Really. Couldn't tell. You look like a five-year-old. " Rosalie replied.

"Enough! I get it. We're short. Stop taking advantage of the fact we can't use our powers on you and can't fight worth shit." Jane yelled.

"Little children shouldn't know such vile language." Jasper cracked, smirking a bit. He wasn't typically one to make a joke, but Emmett really appreciated it.

"As much as I enjoy you using them for your own amusement at their expense because it's usually the other way around, " Eleazer said, "I would much rather learn about this vampire who is unknown to all of you, but is coming to see you."

"I don't see why it's such a big deal to be honest with you; unfamiliar vampires visit us all the time. They're curious. " Carlisle answered.

"Something just doesn't seem right about this one. "Alice said, "I just can't explain it." Everyone turned to the twins. Alec shrugged. Jane's eyebrows rose and her face contorted into an angry expression.

"Now why is it automatically our fault?" She yelled.

"Didn't say it was. " We all yelled at them.

"You implied it." The twins yelled simultaneously.

* * *

The next day, Jane and her brother laid on the floor playing Go Fish. I was wondering where they had learned how to play that when Emmett ran into the house soaking wet, covered in some kind of green goo. The twins and Bella burst out laughing, the wolves guffawed, Carlisle smiled, Esme and Rosalie held their hands in front of their mouths to stifle their laughter, Renesmee and Alice both giggled, and Jasper, in result of all of this emotion around him was rolling all over the floor.

"Who in the HELL did this?" Emmett screamed in rage. "Who put a bucket above my bedroom door?! The only person in this house who can get away with pranks is me."

I smiled knowing that the person who did it was a physically 12-year-old girl with a brown boycut with the power to cause pain, and once Emmett found out, Bella was not putting up her shield to protect his ass.

Bella knew because Renesmee told her, and Renesmee knew because Alec told her, and how he knew was obvious because he helped set up the prank, probably wanting to get Emmett back for all the short jokes, which was wierd because I, though inadvertently, was the original source of it.

Alice knew because she saw it, I knew because I was reading everyone's minds, Jasper knew because

a.) He can read emotions

b.) He's not stupid

c.) Alice had already told him.

I had a feeling no one else knew. Jane and Alec both smiled innocently at Emmett. _Yeah, because no one would suspect a high-ranked Volturi Guard with powers twarted by Bella to be the one to pull a prank on a Cullen._ I thought to myself, thinking it was ridiculous that they were even trying.

"Fine. Because no one's 'fessing up, I think I'll kill all of you." Emmett said.

* * *

**I got to say, this chapter is hilarious, so far, it's my favorite! Anyway, finals are coming up so this will be my last update before Christmas vacation, so, in case I don't get it up in before the 25, Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas! Happy (C)Hanukkah! Kwanza! Whatever. And to the Jehovah's Witnesses out there, though I don't know why you'd be reading this because your religion prohibits it, have a good break from your jobs and schooling. **

**By the way, this story is already the 3****rd**** highest reviewed story out of all of mine, and hold the record for the most reviews in an individual chapter (out of my 17) with 8 and the most reviews for a first chapter(also out of my 17) with 7.**

**This is my Christmas present from all of you, no matter what your religion is. I love all of you! (Not like that, that would just be weird.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Alec POV_**

* * *

Everyone looked at each other. "It's not Carlisle, Esme, or Seth. Probably not Rose. Most likely not Eleazer or Carmen." Emmett said, trying to narrow down who could possibly have done this prank to him. "So that leaves Quil, Embry, Leah, Daniel, Roger, Nes—er—_Ren_, Bella. Edward, Jasper, Alice, Kate, Garrett, _Alec, and Jane_." He said the names of me and my sister as if we were a contagious disease. Jane, me, and Leah both growled.

* * *

Somehow, my elder twin sister and Leah got along well. Edward said we should be flattered, because Leah hates vampires. _During our third day here the Cullens all went on a hunting trip together and a bunch of the wolves went on patrol, causing us to be stuck in the house all alone with Leah and Quil. Quil decided to go to the reservation to see his imprint, Claire. _

_Jane had wanted to go with him, just to avoid Leah, who obviously didn't like her or me, or anyone actually. In fact, Jane wanted Embry, and then Seth, to stay behind to protect her. I didn't know why I couldn't. Bella was not there, so I was more than capable of saving my sister from the wrath of the she-wolf. _

_But no, obviously Embry, a bastard shape-shifter is much more capable of saving my sister than her own brother with the power to cut off all your senses who was born, lived, wrongly accused, condemned, burned, transformed, was reborn, and lived once again for more than a thousand years right beside her. Dumb-ass werewolf. She's my Jane. Mine. Get that through your damned skull._

* * *

Edward looked at me curiously. My mind switched back to its original topic at hand. I'd given Edward too much information. I couldn't have him peeking in on my traumatizing past. Or my rage against Embry.

* * *

_Embry and Seth had gone to patrol anyways. Embry had told her, "Leah can't kill you; it's Alec you should be worried about." I didn't know how exactly to feel about that. _

_Quil told her before he headed out, "I would take you to the reservation with me, but some of the newer werewolves might mistake you as an enemy, and I don't think the council members would appreciate a red-eyed vampire on our lands, even being Embry's imprint. They had enough trouble with Ness—er—Ren being allowed over and she's half-human. The Cullens, excluding Bella, who's known the majority of us since she was little aren't even allowed over without permission. Here's a tip. Drink animal blood, I might be able to convince them then." Jane had initially hissed at his remark. _

_Anyway, somehow Jane, me, and Leah ended up in the same room, probably tired of avoiding each other. I didn't know why Leah was still there. She was the Alpha, from what I'd been told, and should be able to get out of staying behind, and I had quickly noticed her eagerness to run patrol. _

_Eventually, Jane and Leah somehow ended up talking. I just sat there awkward. Somehow it got unto our backstories. _

_We learned thatLeah dated werewolf Sam Uley in high school. They were in a serious relationship for three years. In her junior year of high school, _Sam _disappeared. Two weeks later, he reappeared, but gave no explanation for his absence. When Emily, Leah's second cousin, came to visit, Sam saw her and he imprinted on her. He broke up with Leah and eventually Emily and Sam engaged in a relationship. A few years later, while arguing with her mother, Leah's anger caused her to phase resulting in _her father _suffering a fatal heart attack. We could tell she held herself responsible for her father's death. She was forced to join_ _Sam's Pack_ _, and their mental link reminded her that he abandoned her for her cousin, Emily._

_This caused Jane to decide Leah was a good person to confide our past to. She swore the girl to secrecy, making her promise not to show pity and not to think about it in front of Edward or the other wolves. I guessed Leah understood us and decided we weren't all that bad. _

_Afterwards all she said was, "Wow. You have me beat." She was shocked. Since then, she'd been really protective over us._

* * *

Emmett started pacing around the room, watching us all intently. "Point to who did it, all of you." Alice and Edward both pointed at us. Even though it was true, we both growled, mad that they were selling us out.

Renesmee pointed at Jasper, giggling. He glared, but then smiled, amused, before pointing at Edward, who scowled in protest. Jane pointed at Bella, who pointed back in disdain, knowing it was in fact us. I tried to stifle my laughter as my sister growled. Leah also pointed at Bella, annoyed.

A few other people pointed at whoever they wanted Emmett to kill, and even though most people did not know who it was that did it, most hands pointed towards my _sadica sorella_, my sadistic sister.

Emmett charged her. I moved out of the way, deciding to stay out unless he was serious about killing her. If he was, I figured Edward or Alice would have stopped him by now.

He picked her up from the ground, pulling her in towards him and turned her around so that he could hold her in a chokehold. He spun around to meet Embry, her thrashing in his arms. She was giggling. _Giggling!_ Embry had really changed my sister.

I didn't mind the chokehold. Emmett wasn't trying to hurt her. Although my sister and I were ill-informed on fighting, I had seen enough that I knew when someone's intentions were to kill. Emmett's were not.

"Embry? What should I do with her?" Emmett asked the wolf. Embry growled. Jane laughed. Emmett released her, letting her land gracefully, before making her way up to me, a smile on her face. Everyone around was shocked, although they didn't show it.

I was shocked as well. But elated. My Jane, the girl I knew, before the vill— I cut myself off noticing Edward staring again— the unclassified topic that should not be mentioned within mind-reading distance. Embry was slowly bringing that side of her out. And I hated it. That should have been me. Her _brother._ I felt horrible. How could Embry get her to show her soft side, but not me? The only person on the Guard—ugh. I cursed the word mentally in my head. Edward's eyes widen at that—who'd never felt the power of Jane. Even Embry had suffered her power. It was an accident though. Embry was standing in front of Brenda, a lower-ranked guard, who Jane was pissed at. Jane was inconsolable after that. Hell, even_ Aro _had felther power, when she was a confused newborn. He understood, fortunately and didn't attack her, even calling it a learning experience. I know now, over a thousand years later, that Aro's resistance and brushing the matter off like it was nothing, was not a sign of his kindness, but more a tactic he used to convert people. It makes me sick. The lies, the fake courtesy.

Edward stared at me in disbelief. The vampire had an obsession with my mind, I swear. He reacted to my thoughts every second. I wondered why mine were so interesting.

Edward laughed at something, before calling Renesmee over. He reached his hand out to her, a sign most people would take as him wanting a high five. When in reality, he wanted to project his thought to someone else.

* * *

Sometime in the last year and a half, they had discovered that she could project her thoughts to multiple people _without _touching them, as long as they were within a specific range. They also discovered she could project the thoughts of another person if that person is willing to send them to her and they are touching hands, which is what was happening now.

They thought that maybe, one of these days, she could send the thoughts of at least Edward without touching him. It hadn't happened yet.

Her Anti-Shield—given, if this theory was correct—was not developing as well. The only thing giving them hope was that it was even developing was the fact that when the projection of other's thoughts thing was first discovered, when her mother tried to send her thoughts, it wouldn't work. But now it did.

* * *

_"Because Alec, your thoughts shock me. And, I'm trying to figure you out. You continue to hide your human life from me. Is it that bad?" _Edward's voice said in my mind.

_'You don't know the worst of it'_ I thought. I tried to block him, but he caught the image of Aro, Marcus, Caius_, _and Chelsea walking through my village. Luckily, that was it.

_'Get out of my damn head' _I mentally screeched.

"Alec, do you mind going outside with me." Edward spoke out loud, releasing his daughter's hand. I did not want to, but I found no way out. I scowled, but headed to the door, Edward following me. We went somewhere far enough that the others could not hear.

"I'm not going to force you to tell me your past. But please, if you hate Aro, _why_ are you a Volturi Guard?" He asked me. I shrugged, even though I knew damn well why

"It's Chelsea, isn't it?" He said. I looked away. _Well, duh._ I haven't been near her in a whole month. Of course her ties are going to slip.

I headed back inside, not wanting to face the question, knowing he was right. I was Aro's pawn. And there was nothing I could do about it.

My sister stopped me from going in. "Let's go hunt." She said to me.

* * *

**Anais: Merci**


	7. Chapter 7

Edward's POV

* * *

Alec and Jane went hunting. Not humans though, which was the weirdest part. The first time they did, my daughter gave Alec the puppy-dog eyes and somehow it made him decide to hunt animals while he was here. Jane had reluctantly agreed, after Embry pointed out how he couldn't bring her home to meet his mother because she wouldn't be allowed on the reservation until she showed vegetarian habits. I had a feeling neither would keep it up once they went back to Volterra.

The color of their eyes still looked red to the human eye, but for us they looked more tangelo. A beautiful dark red-orange. I was scared of what color they would be when Aro called them back. Surely they would be smart enough to chase down a human on their way back to avoid any questions.

I could feel the hostile thoughts towards their coven and I wondered if Chelsea's ties were slipping. I could see that neither wanted to admit it, but they liked it better with us. Alec had thrown a fit when I called him out on it. I wondered how many of the guards actually wanted to be there out of their own free will.

* * *

I could see Alice's new vision in my head as she had it. The lone curious nomad in the vision was still coming to see us, but he was delayed when the rest of his travel group showed up. I wondered if they were his coven.

There was a young girl, not much younger than the twins, probably eleven, a sixteen year old male, and two adult men, not including the original man, who was about 17.

* * *

When the twins got back, I explained. The entire group was coming to visit us. Neither were fazed. Of course not. They were the very symbols of arrogance. They really needed more than a reality check, they needed their asses kicked. Badly.

"Everyone. Outside. Now!" Alice yelled in a nervous tone. She was uneasy. Although she could see them just fine in her vision and saw them did not intend to harm us, the future was subjective, besides, there was something off about them, and I couldn't explain it.

* * *

The twins stood on either side of my family, Jane next to Embry, and Renesmee next to Alec. I was hoping Embry would be called away by Leah, but no. He persuaded her to let him stay. Alice stood in the middle, stating she wanted to get as far away from Embry and Renesmee for this confrontation. Jasper stood at her side, me on the other. Next to me was Bella, and next to her was Carmen, who stood beside Eleazer. Rosalie, who said she wanted as far away from the "Abominable stench of the mutt", was on his other side. On Jasper's side was Emmett and next to him Garrett, Kate and Carlisle. Esme stood on Carlisle's other side, the closest to Embry and Jane.

The other coven stood across from us. The eleven year old scanned us, taking in the sixteen of us. She had chest-length stick-straight dirty blonde and a petite frame. The sixteen year old boy had brown hair and a lean build. He stared at the twins, trembling. I guessed that he had heard a lot of stories about them. The two adults stared at us suspiciously. One had blonde hair, the other had red. The original one, the seventeen-year-old, was nowhere to be found.

"Hello. My name is Henry. My coven and I were just passing by." The blonde-haired man said. "This is my biological daughter Mitri, my nephew Tristen, and his adoptive father William. Wymer, my adoptive son, who was going to come greet you with us was pulled away at the last minute. There was an emergency with another coven member." At the name Wymer, Jane flinched.

"How many are in your coven?" Alec asked, intrigued, I knew he probably wanted to inform Aro of this, despite the ever-so-failing bonds Chelsea has.

"7," Tristen replied nervously.

"7." Alec repeated, raising his dark eyebrows. Tristen gulped, scared the Volturi were going to kill them for having a large coven. They certainly wanted to kill us.

"Is the girl… controlled? " Jane hissed nodding to the girl. I wondered if she had informed Aro of this and he gave them the orders to interrogate them or if they were acting on their own.

"Yes." He replied, trying extremely hard not to attack her.

Just checking." She replied, a smirk plastered on her face. "We do not yet know the age they stop being… sane."

"What is that god awful stench?" William asked in horror.

"Sorry. "Embry said cheekily. "I can't help it."

I was irritated. I couldn't read the minds of anyone in the group except for Tristen and Eleazer had sensed that his power was to be able to shield those around him from mental attacks, but not himself. Because of the shield, no one else's powers were able to be detected from him.

A girl with long black curls who was physically 15 and the seventeen year old boy who I knew was Wymer approached their coven from behind. Following them was another male in their mid-twenties, physically at least.

"This is Annaliese, Timothy, and Wymer."

Jane looked up at Wymer.

"Wymer?" Jane said disbelieving.

"Jane?" Wymer said back, even more so.

Wymer." Alec hissed, tense.

"Alec. "He said back, just as much.

* * *

**Random Facts**

**Did you guys know that Volturi, translated into English means "Transfer?"**

**Bella, in Italian, means Beautiful **

**Volterra and the Palazzo de Priori are real things **

**Palazzo dei Priori does NOT mean "clock tower" **


	8. Chapter 8

**Jane POV**

* * *

I ran to him. He met me in the middle of the two clans. The boy, physically one year younger than Wymer eyed me warily. I didn't blame him. Alec looked at him, glaring. He never had liked Wymer.

Wymer was my best friend. My only friend in the entire village, besides Alec of course. He, fortunately, wasn't there when— I noticed Edward looking at me and I turned meaningful in Bella's direction. She nodded at me. I knew she didn't like me, so I felt grateful she would do this little thing for me, and slightly remorseful, because I probably hated her more than she hated me.

Wymer, during the days leading up to me and Alec's scheduled execution, was called away with his father for a business trip, when secretly, the villagers just wanted them out, knowing they were the only people who were capable of stopping the execution. I had been grateful though, as he had survived the fate the other villagers didn't.

"Jane? I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed.

"And I, you." I replied. From Edward's frustrated look I figured someone was a shield like Bella on their side. I was grateful. I didn't need Eddie snooping around, feeling pity for me and my brother.

Tristen watched me suspiciously. _As he should. _The young girl, Mitri, watched me curiously. Annaliese watched me, her fear showing despite her failed attempt to hide it. Timothy looked scared. The others didn't have any type of reaction. I wondered if they even knew if the Volturi existed. I hoped, for Wymer's sake, that they did. Otherwise, they run the risk of being killed, due to breaking our laws.

Me and Wymer sat in the Cullens living room, catching up. He was transformed into a vampire a few years after me. We were catching up.

Apparently, Tristen changed Mitri when she was 11, trying to save her life. He then changed William and his brother Henry. William became his father figure. Mitri became like his sister. Wymer was turned by Henry, who also became his father figure. Timothy and Annaliese, mates, joined them after a few centuries. I had forbade Wymer from mentioning, or even thinking about the burning, via Renesmee, while Bella had her shield up.

Alec and Embry, now in his wolf form, both stared at me. Alec turned to Embry, "Join the club, Fido." What were they talking about? Edward turned from Wymer to Alec to Embry amused. I wondered what they were thinking of. Embry laid his head in my brother's lap, bored. Alec tensed. Renesmee sat on the floor next to him, her head leaning against his shoulder.

Mitri, William, and Tristen all went hunting. I could tell Edward was glad. Through Renesmee's newly discovered telepathic power, Edward had informed us all of Tristen's power. Oh great. Another Bella. Damn. Just remembered why I hate her so much. Bitch thwarts my power, I burn her vampiric ass.

Edward burst out laughing. I figured it wasn't my threats to kill his wife_, because_ I was threatening to kill his wife.

The Denali's were also hunting. The wolves, save Embry, were still out patrolling. I was glad. Seth and Leah liked me, but no one else did. I'd also ruined the relationship between Embry and Quil, who I just knew didn't like me.

Leah had removed Quil from his Beta position due to his intolerance of me and put Seth there instead. Daniel, another wolf, was apparently third-in-command.

The elders didn't like me. I wasn't even allowed on their land, despite being an imprint. I even tried hunting the Cullen way.

Renesmee crawled into my brother's lap once Embry got up and went outside. Alec started stroking her hair. I thought it was cute. _Edward if you tell anyone about this I will kill you._ He laughed. How do they put up with him. He laughs out loud to things that are supposed to be private. His done it at least twenty-five times this week!

* * *

A whole month went by. Same old, same old. I avoid Bitchy Bella, Bitchy Bella ignores the awesome Jane, Edward laughs at everyone's thoughts, Alec stalks Ren, and Ren stalks him back, Leah ignores all vampires who aren't me and Alec. Seth, Carlisle and Esme runaround smiling at everyone and everything. Alice and Jasper stop arguments from occuring, at least, that's what I figured they were doing. Rosalie and Emmett avoid everyone who isn't Renesmee. Embry follows me around like a lost puppy—pun intended—and the other wolves sulk around and avoid everything. I didn't mind their presence. I guess being imprinted on does that to you. I'll have to ask Renesmee about that.

The Denali's are still here. I _did_ mind their presence. Garrett and Eleazer followed me and Alec around, not quite the same way Renesmee and Embry did. They were freaking us out. Edward found it amusing. He didn't even tell us why.

_What an asshole._


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward POV**

* * *

Alec and Embry looked at Jane forlornly while both let out rages of jealously towards Wymer, before looking at the other. "Join the club, Fido." Alec told the young wolf. They were so jealous of Wymer right now. Embry had changed into his wolf form, feeling threatened by him.

Embry sighed, before laying his head in Alec's lap. The vampire tensed. He didn't like the wolf, and the feeling of having the repugnant stench so close to him was making him sick. My daughter was also curled up against Alec, on the floor where they sat across from the rest of us.

I was relieved when Tristen and the other's when hunting. I could now read Wymer's mind, along with the minds of those in his coven that were still there.

* * *

I got interrupted by the thoughts of Embry and Alec, somehow having synchronized thoughts:

_If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?_

* * *

__Then just Embry:  
_And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?_

* * *

__  
Then Embry and Alec again:  
_Something's getting in the way_

* * *

Then Alec by himself_  
Something's just about to break_

* * *

And then Embry joined in again:  
_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane_

* * *

Wymer's thought popped into my head:  
_Try to find out what makes you tick  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?_

_There's a fine line_  
_Between love and hate_  
_And I don't mind_  
_Just let me say that I like that_  
_I like that_

* * *

Embry took over for a second time:  
_Something's getting in the way_

* * *

Then it went back to Alec:  
_Something's just about to break_

* * *

Then Wymer yet again:  
_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane_

* * *

Alec's thoughts came back into my mind:  
_As I burn another page_

* * *

Then Embry once more:  
As I look the other way

* * *

Wymer took over:  
_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane_

* * *

I looked at the three of them, rather amused. Jane wondered what they were thinking of, as did Alice, who was attuned to my expressions.

_'Ugh, Bella. __I hate her so much. Bitch thwarts my power, I burn her vampiric ass.'_ Jane thought, bitterly. I couldn't help it. I bursted into full-blown guffaws. Jane looked at me confused, wondering why I was laughing if she was threatening Bella's life. She knew just how strong a love I had for her, but _I _knew Jane was just being facetious.

* * *

Embry finally decided to get off of Alec, much to the vampire's relief. Renesmee moved onto his lap, glad to have her Alec back. I remembered when it was _her Jacob._ My daughter was possessive over her mates. If you could even call them that.

Us supernatural beings were only supposed to fall in love once. And I wondered how Jacob could find hisimprint in her, but Alec found his soulmate. I didn't like either. Why couldn't she have just fallen in love with Nahuel? Why couldn't Jacob have lived through that battle? I would much rather see the two of them fight over her than a Volturi Guard claim victory over her.

True, she was only physically 8, but I knew they were meant to be together.

* * *

A month went by. We all continued our daily routines. Bella avoided Jane, but followed Alec around, keeping a close eye on him. It was needless to say she was very protective over Ren. Alec and Renesmee followed each around like lost puppies. Leah only pays attention to the wolves, Renesmee, or the twins. Jasper tries to ease the tension. Embry follows around Jane. Kate tries not to use her power on Jane, despite how much she wants to. Quil acts like a jerk, Rosalie and Emmett are distant, paying attention to only Renesmee, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and Carmen and Seth, all act like normal, civilized beings that all but one of them are, and Jane tries to agitate me mentally, annoyed that I am intruding on her private thoughts.

On top of Renesmee and Embry, Eleazer and Garrett have also succumbed to stalking the twins. They were curious. I didn't blame them. It irritated both twins though. I was amused by it, which resulted in Jane cussing me out mentally. Her thoughts were very entertaining.

* * *

One day, Bella actually came up to me. "I trust him, but I just can't get over his sister's hatred of me. It feels wrong. He loves my daughter, but she hates me." I knew who she was talking about.

"Jane does not really hate you. She just feels vulnerable around you. You're the one person who has ever thwarted her before. The twins have some kind of thanatophobia, the fear of death. I'm not sure why. I had sensed it when Jane first tried to use her power on you, back when you were human. She tried hard to get rid of you when you were human, scared that when you were changed, you would turn out to be something similar to how you did. Able to shield people from her. She even let Victoria try to kill us. "

"The Volturi _knew_?" She had yelled, enraged.

"Just Caius and a few of the guards. Aro would not have agreed to it. At the time, anyway."

"I do not believe that is the only reason. She is also jealous." She pointed out.

"Jane can't stand not being loved. People fear her. Once you get rid of that, all Alec and Jane are… are under-sized sparkly freaks."

Two snarls came from behind me.

"Who is an '_under-sized sparkly freak?' _Edward?"Jane hissed, her voice dripping with venom.

"You don't have much room to talk," Alec added. You're * insert amazingly epic comeback here* **(1)**

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked.

"Just the last part. Why? Was there more insults towards me and my brother? If so, we would be happy to hear them."

I smirked. "Bella, perhaps we finish this conservation some other time?" She nodded. Needless to say, that conversation has not been continued yet.

* * *

A few days later, Esme, Kate, and Carmen came back from a hunt, flustered.

Kate shouted, "We saw them!"

"What? "Garrett asked her, concerned.

"The Immortal Children!"

* * *

**Important Author's note**

**(1)What should Alec have said here? I'm not sure. I couldn't think of a good one.**

* * *

**My friend needs help. Their name is Reneslec234 on the twilight wiki. The person in charge of the site deleted the Reneslec page of the site. It was created by an unknown person. My friend discovered this and restored and fixed the page. This was also deleted. **

**She was told to upload it to the Fanfiction Wiki, because AU stuff is not allowed on the Official Wiki. Pardon my language, but this reason is BS. There are two Twilight Saga Wikis. One for the books, the other for the movies. Half the stuff uploaded onto the book wiki is either AU or relating to only the movies. Also, there is a page entitled "Alec and Renesmee" and it's just a link to someone's fanfic or tumblr or something. Why should we have to put all our non-canon stuff on the Fanfiction page if spam is allowed?**

**Please, guys, help restore the Reneslec page. It needs to be on the wiki more than someone's stupid story!**

* * *

**Plus, guess what? This story is now tied for my most reviewed story. I'm so excited. I'm also working on a sequel to Behind Those Crimson eyes. It's gonna be a One-Shot, I think. There isn't really a plot to it and I didn't want another full-length story to deal with.**

* * *

**I also don't own Twilight or the Diary of Jane. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Anais: je vous remercie. C'est agréable d'obtenir des commentaires dans une langue qui n'est pas l'anglais. Voici le nouveau chapitre que vous avez manqué. Un chapitre très ennuyeux, mais toujours un chapitre**

* * *

Alec POV

* * *

Following Esme in were four shapeshifters, all looking tense. They weren't from Leah's pack.

"What? Immortal Children? Here?" Carlisle asked.

"How?" Jasper asked. He looked at me and Jane suspiciously. Did he really think we were going to break our own laws just to have evidence, false at it may be, that they were doing wrong. Aro and Caius would never stoop that low, that they would kill someone without a valid reason. _Would they?_

Dammit! Now a specific person named Chelsea, the girl who held me as I burned, transforming into what I am now was making me doubt my own coven's veracity, just from not being next to me, holding my hand.

"Who would've created them? We are the only coven in this area." Said Rosalie, causing more eyes to turn to me and my sister, as if doubting we were innocent. How many times have they done that in the past two months I have been here? I lost count at 15.

Yes, you heard me. A vampire, with a photographic memory, has forgotten, has lost count. Sue me.

"You see an immortal child, and immediately suspect the coven who is supposed to destroy them. Are we_ really_ that bad?" I asked out loud, amused.

A few of them started to nod, looking not at me, but at Bella, as if she was going to protect them if they told us their true thoughts. Others looked in my direction, uncertain. Carlisle shook his head.

"Ignore my family. They don't trust you because of the confrontation two years ago." _Understandable. _

"Not. Our. Fault." Jane hissed. She looked up at Kate, hesitant, not sure if what she was going to say would offend her. I had a feeling she was more scared of her power than her fury. Kate growled, guessing what Jane's unspoken words were. She was probably correct. I watched Kate get ready to lunge, and I primed myself to spring. So did Jane. Garrett prepared to lunge as well. I suddenly felt myself relax, and watched as the three aforementioned people did too.

This could only be the work of one vampire. _Jasper._

"Once again, let's revert to our original discussion. How did they get here?" Jasper asked, now that he'd calmed the tense atmosphere.

At the time, the answer should have been right there in front of me, but I had, unfortunately, not seen it. Seeing it at the time we were discussing this I now realize would have been the best thing, for everyone. Aro would have punished the coven involved, and the Cullens would have stayed out of it. That was not to be.

"Is it not obvious?" Quil asked, scanning the room in disbelief.

"It's not possible. That has already been debunked. And, even if it was so, Embry would not let you hurt her. You couldn't anyways. She's his imprint." Edward said, cutting off what I already knew Quil was going to say.

Quil did not look happy about the fact he couldn't kill me and my sister. I and Jane, on the contrary, were elated. Renesmee sat in my lap, sighing, before pressing her thin hand against my cheek. I shuddered. Seeing her thoughts was still weird for me.

Now that her powers have advanced, she typically projected her thoughts, not showing you. So this was something I had never felt. She was upset that everyone was blaming me _again._

"There is no one else that holds a grudge against us." Rosalie spoke calmly. "Clearly, they did—"

"They did nothing to you!" Embry shrieked at her. _My furry friend, you have now gained my acceptance._

"Okay, guys. What part of 'the Volturi didn't do anything' don't you dimwitted people get?" Jane shouted. "Why do you blame every little thing that goes wrong in your pitiful live on us? We're only here to do our jobs, not to fabricate excuses to kill you, though that is a bit tempting."

A few people –Bella, Emmett, Esme, and Jasper— turned to give us rueful smiles.

"I still don't believe you." Kate kissed, in unison with Rosalie. Jasper held my sister back. I figured by now Jane was seething in fury, the only emotion she seemed to know how to have.

"If they were planning something, wouldn't I have seen it by now?" Alice asked, her voice calm.

"Not necessarily" Eleazer muttered under his breath.

"Okay, okay. We have already ruled out that option, which by the way, comes up every time something like this happens, however—." Edward said. I figured he was trying to hint to me and Jane that it was apparently instinct for vegetarian vampires or something to accuse someone of breaking their own precious law. Out of all the Guard, only Jane would ever think of that, but even my sister wouldn't break the law directly.

"But—" Said the werewolf Sam, who was apparently the Alpha of the _other_ pack.

"Shut up, mongrel" Rosalie hissed.

"Ditto, mosquito, " another werewolf of his pack named Paul answered.

"There's still a risk with them though. The children were found in the forest. There are seven of them, maybe more wherever they came from. They are here, in our territory. Not only that, but when they get wind of this, Aro might—" Edward said, trying to finish whatever he was saying before, but started to writhe and scream instead. I smirked sadistically.

"When they get wind of this, Aro won't." Jane barked. "Not if two of his most oh so valuable guards our vouching for your innocence. That is, if you want them to, but considering the instantaneous accusations…" She trailed off, letting her offer sink in.

* * *

**I love this chapter. Anyway, I am wondering if anyone will R&R Gold Turns to Crimson, my newest story. It's Reneslec sort of, and the sequel to my other (really stupid and totally illogical) story Behind Those Crimson Eyes. **

**I particularly like the sequel, but I haven't gotten any reviews, so I don't know if anyone else does. Please review it. I don't care if it's constructive criticism, just please guys. I have to keep my story having at least two reviews each**

**Speaking of which, I'm pleased to announce, Revelations is now my most reviewed story! (and the 46****th**** most reviewed Alec/Renesmee, but whatever.) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Renesmee POV**

* * *

3 days later, we _finally_ decided to kill them. They could not risk the people of Forks being harmed by the seven children.

* * *

Being the awesome people they are, the twins ran upstairs to the bedroom they shared, Dad's old room and came down wearing their cloaks.

It was a hilarious scene that went like this:

Alec and Jane ran upstairs. Daddy and Alice look at each other mischievously.

Daddy: This looks like a job for:

The twins run back down the stairs. A few people groan when they saw what they were wearing.

Alec: What? It makes us look more professional.

Jane: *evil looking smirk*

Everyone: *Facepalm*

* * *

Actually, now that I think about it, it wasn't actually that funny.

* * *

Seth was sick, so Leah stayed behind to take care of him. I had no idea werewolves could even get sick. We decided that seven immortal children would be easy to kill without the help of the wolves anyway, so that didn't really matter.

* * *

I wasn't allowed to fight. Embry had to watch over me at the main house. Luckily, it was not yet time for me to go inside. We stood around, listening to Alice give instructions. Alec, Jane, and Eleazer all threw in their two cents, being the only ones who knew what they were doing.

I hated it. Why must they treat me like I'm fragile? I want to help, but I can't. They just had to protect me, no matter who they hurt to do so.

I knew I was not yet full-grown, and I was weaker than the average vampire, but I was stronger than a human, and I could take a full-vampire down if I tried hard enough, saying for the sake of argument I actually wanted to.

Why must they treat me as if I am a sniveling, weak, vulnerable human? Really? How exactly am I human? I am pretty sure I am a hybrid. A freak of nature.

Alec slid his arms around my waist, hoisting me up. I let him pull me in to his body, wrapping my legs around his waist. He highered his arms swiftly, why I locked mine around his neck. I knew he was intending to take me back to the house. I showed him my thoughts, my father watching me with a grim expression. Alec's mirrored it. Daddy smiled at him slightly .

Why did the idea of me fighting make them cringe? They didn't mind everyone else fighting. Why couldn't I? I humphed. Meanies.

Annoyed, I struggled to get out of Alec's arms. He tried to hold on to me, but somehow I managed, despite him being a human-drinking vampire with more than a millennia of experience of me being a animal drinking hybrid with no skill whatsoever.

I flitted to an enormous boulder and sat down on it to pout. They are all jerks. I hate them all. Yes Dad, you heard me, I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU!

He had the audacity to laugh at me. Stupid fathers. Alec bent down next to me. Placing one hand on my knee and the other cradling my face, he whispered soothing words to me. I leaned into his hand, giving into his pleading amber eyes. He sacrificed so much to make me happy, I realized. I remembered the taste of human blood, from when I was a baby. He had switched from that to the displeasuring tang of animal. All he asked of me now was to give in just this once. Something inside me charmed my body, and I felt myself involuntarily giving in.

* * *

Alec took me to the house where Embry was. We walked in silence. I knew he understood my point, or at least, he thought he did, but it still wasn't fair. We stopped at the doorway. He leaned down slightly to look me in the eye.

"One day, you'll be strong and big enough we won't have to protect you like this Renesmee, just wait and see." He pulled me into his arms to embrace me. His hug was tight, but gentle.

I foolishly believed him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Aro POV**

* * *

I watched him, the young vampire named Nickolas. He was very intriguing. His power was similar to Alice's, but even stronger, something I was glad for. Now all I needed was a mental shield and I can obliterate the Cullen clan, without killing anyone worth saving.

Except for Carlisle.

I pushed the pain at the idea of killing my good friend. It would get me nowhere to whine. A vampire has got to do what a vampire has got to do.

And just like with my sister, the good vs evil and right vs wrong battle comes to mind, and just like then, I shrug it off. No matter how much it hurts me, if was most beneficial to my coven to do so. Feelings and emotions were a distraction. They made you weak.

It was why I hadn't originally bothered to find a mate, unlike Caius, who found one quickly. I instead chose to choose a random, beautiful human to be my perpetual lover. I took her on dates, grateful that I was living in the time of the Romanians, so she could know what I was.

I was planning on changing that rule, to make our existence obscured, rather than exposed, but at the time, I was grateful for it. Why? I wasn't sure.

I changed her eventually, managing to find real love in her. She truly was my mate. I would do anything for Sulpicia, my love.

Nickolas gasped.

"What?" I asked the boy.

Nickolas's power works so that he can project a holographic image of his vision as well as have them. It's much stronger than Alice's.

Nickolas projects the vision rather than showing me, probably to benefit Caius, who sits on his throne. The scene I see surprises me.

* * *

I'm seeing the Cullens, particularly, Alice and Jasper, they're chasing something. Immortal Children, I realize. What? Are they being vigilantes?

Didn't I send Alec and Jane to Forks? Where are they? They are Volturi Guards. This is their job. Not the job of some vegetarian vampires.

Jasper decapitates one of the seven children with a swift swipe of the hand. They continue to chase the remaining six, until Alice stops and reaches out to stop her husband.

Emmett and Rosalie start chasing the juvenile vampires now, and Emmett kills one instantly. Rosalie stops him from chasing them after a while.

Bella, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme all waited at the end. I watch as Edward destroyed one of the kids just as quick as his "brothers."

His mate, though, proves herself much more proficient at fighting than anyone anticipated her to be, as she kills one of the others.

The other three split off, two go to the right, and one goes to the left.

These immortal children are much more skilled than the others. They mostly appear between the ages of four and six though, which probably contributes to this. Most of the ones we've tracked down were toddlers.

The scene changes. It's now following the one that went left.

* * *

I am seriously wondering what happened to my guards at this point in time. The twins would never let something like this go, if one of the other vampires were to witness it, and reported it. And, with immortal children, they would attack no matter what reason they have not to. It's the worst law you can ever break. My guards have been so trained for killing immortal children; they could do it in their sleep, figuratively, of course.

* * *

I watch as the four remaining members of the Denali clan charge after it. Garrett catches it, and Eleazer rips its head off. Garrett appears to be a good fighter, I note.

Where are my Guards at? Did they get tired of the Cullens so just left? Why do they keep going against my order? I told them to stay put.

* * *

The scene changes once more. This time zoomed in on the final two children. While the others had appeared all between 4 and 6, these ones seem to be about eight. They would be smarter. I'm wondering which wolf is going to kill this one when two vampires decked in Volturi garb jump out of trees and give chase.

Ah, there they are.

Alec decapitates the first one easily. I've given him and his sister more training lately, due to a specific shield, but I'm not impressed. He has been able to kill those things since he was a newborn. They are very easy to destroy. The other one is slippery.

Jane rushes to take it out but it moves out of her way, appearing behind her. Wow. If it wasn't for the fact it was an immortal child, I would definitely take that power.—er—vampire as a new guard. Teleporting. That's a new one.

Alec tries to use his power on it, but it teleports away, into to the tree above them. He curses. The child falls out of the tree screaming her head off, Jane's power in full affect.

"Stop it." Edward says from behind them, where he stands with most of his family. "Someone is bound to hear that. She sounds like she's being tortured. They will come to investigate." Jane stopped, taking in Edward's swords. Good. It would not do any good for me if my _guards _ were breaking the law.

"What do we do with it, then?" Jane hissed. "Do any of_ you _have any ideas?" The child teleports underneath a tree, sticking her tongue out as if she completely understood what was going on. Another figure jumps out of that tree, slicing the girl in half. From the looks on their faces, he was completely unexpected.

He looked vaguely familiar. I was sure I 'd seen it in at least one of my guard's memories , but I couldn't remember whose.

"Need any help?" The man said. As they turned away, I caught the orange shade of two specific people's eyes.

Aw, fuck.

* * *

**Recently, I learned that "Omnivore" vampires don't have eyes that slowly go from red to orange to gold the more they stay away from human blood. They alternate between burgundy to dark gold. Ridiculous, as the former is how it is for newborns, but I might change this so that it's more canon. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Jane POV**

* * *

Wymer. What was he_ even_ doing there? It was supposed to be MY kill. Not his. I glared at him, but faltered.

His face was void of all emotion. I wondered what he thought of me as a Volturi Guard. I hadn't worn my crest or cloak during our first encounter. I did not mention it either.

* * *

As we walk back, I spot four vampires I recognize from the Guard waiting for us. Sofia, Britney, Harold, and Aaron.

"Jane. Master sent us to relieve you of your duties—and why are your eyes orange?" Britney asked. I glared at her, mentally telling her to shut up.

"Not your problem." I told her. "But it could be your problem, if you wish." She gulped. I smirked. Even without my red eyes, I'm still scarier than ever. I decided to add an evil laugh to the end of that, just to make it dramatic.

Embry met me by my side, Renesmee trailing him. "What's going on?"

"Apparently, I'm going home." I told him. Renesmee looked sad. Why would she. Oh. My brother. I felt something I hadn't felt in centuries. Pity. I was also a bit sad, another rare emotion for me. I had not gotten to meet his mother while here.

Apparently, Embry, unlike the rest of the wolves, kept his mother out of the loop. While we were gone, he lied to her once again, saying he had gotten a scholarship to go to college in Italy. When we got back, Leah demanded for him tell her the truth.

I didn't know if I felt good about that. In fact I felt sick, and it wasn't because I was a Volturi Guard witnessing a crime and not reporting it. It was because now she knew what I was as well. Maybe she won't allow me and Embry to be together only because I was a vampire. Of course, due to my physical youth, Embry didn't want us together either, and neither did Alec.

My younger brother was such a meanie.

* * *

Seth and Leah came over the next day. Apparently, when wolves are sick, their bodies work the same way as they would if they are injured. They heal them. Seth spent the entire day staring at Sofia.

My brother kept inventing new excuses as to why our mission was not yet completed. I knew he wanted to see Renesmee, or maybe he just didn't want to say good-bye. I'm guessing it was the latter, because three days later, I, Alec, Britney, Harold, and Aaron all slunk away while Renesmee was asleep. Embry followed us in wolf form.

Sofia stayed behind, something about, "Seth is the only one for me."

Leah caught me though, on the way out of Forks, to hug me. I hesitated, but hugged her back. She was probably my first real friend I ever had since I became a vampire, and I don't think even then. I felt a strange feeling for her. I think it's called friendship, but I wouldn't know. As mentioned before, I'd never had any. All of mine were either created by Chelsea and were one-sided, out of fear, or with my brother.

Aro said relationships were a waste of time; that they made you weak. I had believed him at the time. There was a lot of evidence to prove it, too. I'd seen hundreds, if not thousands of vampires die because of being vengeful for a mate or a coven member throughout my millennia.

Leah smiled at me. "For a vampire, you are really cool." I didn't know if it was because I survived so much, was so strong, or of my awesome kick-ass power. I don't think I really cared. I had a friend. I actually felt like singing.

"And for a werewolf, you actually smell delightful." And it was true. Her scent, if I tried to block out the wolf part and focus on the human part instead, she smelt delightful, and not in a oh-my-fucking-god-I-want-to –suck-your-tasty-blood-you-despicable-mortal. More in a Renesmee way. Slightly human scent, but not appealing at all to our senses.

She smiled. I returned it. Aaron looked at me in shock. Apparently, my reputation wasn't very good in the lower, light gray-cloaked Guards. I glared at him. Jerk. He flinched, gulped, and looked away. I smiled. It felt good, knowing people feared for their lives at the sight of me, even amongst the Guards. Living with the Cullens has made me weak. I growled, sending a growl his way, causing all three Guards to jump.

I couldn't wait to suck the blood out of a defenseless, useless human. The thought of it made my mouth fill with venom. Oh, how much I love the taste. Death is so prettyful. I did a mental evil laugh. Apparently, the Cullens also make you insane. Or maybe I was always insane. I guess it doesn't really matter.

I'm just awesome like that.

* * *

**I don't think a lot of the remaining chapters will have as many funny parts, but I tried hard with this one. **

**Anyway, I'm currently working on getting one of my books published (exciting!) So, I might update less. I will continue with this, I promise, and GTTC too, but for now I will focus on that a bit more. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Renesmee POV**

* * *

I woke up, wishing for Alec's cold body to be resting under my head, though he and Jane were supposed to stay in their bedroom, my father's old room in the main house. Instead, I found my parents on either side of me, watching me intently, as if not sure what I'm going to do when they speak. Why are they looking at me like that? Rosalie and Alice are standing in the doorway of my bedroom in the cottage. I can faintly smell Carlisle and Esme outside. I'm not sure where the others are.

My father answers a few of my questions. "Jasper and Emmett are hunting. The wolves are all on patrol. Neither Leah nor Sam wanted anything to slip by them now that the other vampires have been found. The Denali coven has left. " I already knew that last part. They left yesterday.

I noticed that he left out a few people. "Where are the twins?" Last time I knew, they were here with a few others.

"They left in the middle of the night to go back to Volterra. " Carlisle told me, as he walks past my aunts. A pain I didn't understand hit my chest, and I started sobbing. Mom, Dad and Rosalie gave me sympathetic looks. I knew they knew. They knew what I felt for Alec. I wasn't even sure if_ I_ knew.

I tried attacking my father, but he caught my wrists, not enough to hurt me, but it was enough to stop me. "Calm down, Nessie." I glared at him. He called me Nessie, the name I personally demanded them to never call me again. The sobs came back more than before, the pain in my chest even more prominent. Jacob. Alec. Dead. Gone.

"Ren?" But that was worse. Just like how Nessie was Jacob's nickname, Ren was Alec's. "Renesmee?" Ah, that was much better. "Listen to me. He never loved you. If he did, than why was Chelsea's bond, the bond that was actually starting to slip, stronger than whatever bond you and him have?" I didn't have an answer to that. Well, actually, thinking back on it I did. I believe it was Jane, though, it really wasn't a response. It sounded more like a question as I said it. I knew that, deep down, my father was right.

I sniffed, letting the thoughts and the tears, which are by now falling fast down my pale face. Rosalie hugged me, trying to comfort me. Actually, I'm not sure if that was why. Maybe she just wanted me to quit my blubbering. I must sound pathetic.

* * *

I attempt to look strong for the next few days, which turns into weeks, then inot months, and eventually into a timespan of almost 2 full years. By the end of the two years, I look horrible. I have aged, gaining a full year every 6 months, which I'd been doing for all but the first half-year of my life, at which time it was five years. I look twelve, but I am really four.

I had a feeling my parents understood, in fact I have a feeling all of my family understood, even Leah and Seth, though that was probably directing from the feelings of imprinting, which they both know about, whether from feeling it or from the thoughts of the other wolves.

Some random day that was actually quite eventful, though I didn't know that at the time, I heard a knock on the door. "We need help." The person on the other side said to us. Carlisle opened the door. "What is it, Henry?" Henry? Wasn't that one of the older vampires in that coven that Jane's friend is in? I moved closer to the door, suddenly intrigued in their conversation, a feeling a rarely have anymore. It's hard to be interested in anything. It reminded me too much of Alec.

I know he never really cared about me, maybe even hated me, but I loved him, I wanted him. I need him. Without him at my side, I can't even breathe properly.

I catch a vaguely familiar head of blonde hair as I am trying to get closer. Next to him was a man slightly younger. Timothy, if I remember correctly.

"Like I just said, our coven needs help."

"What's wrong?" Esme asked, concerned, as she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

Timothy spoke up. "_They_ are after us." He said 'they' suspiciously, as if the subject were listening. And I knew why. He wasn't sure if Alec and Jane were still in the house.

I knew.

I looked around discreetly.

My mother knew.

My grandparents knew.

Emmett and Rosalie knew.

Seth and Leah knew, though I had a feeling it took them a few seconds longer. The other wolves would know too, if they were in here, I had no doubt.

Alice and my father definitely knew, as did Jasper, I didn't even have to look at them to figure it out.

We all knew.

No one even had to say it.

"_They"_ were the Volturi.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella POV

* * *

I listened carefully to their discussion. I guess the twins had told Aro about their coven and now the Volturi were after Tristen for having a powerful power. Its abilities could put my coven and our allies back down to equal ground with the Volturi. My power was more developed, but with him they would be immune to Zafrina and Kate and Edward, who they worried about. We still had an advantage over him, though, as his power only shields others, not himself.

Renesmee sat next to me, her eyes showing interest in our discussion for the first time. I knew she missed Alec. She reminded me much of myself when I was away from Edward after he had left. I wished we hadn't needed to lie to her about Alec's indifference, which he didn't have. But we needed to, according to Edward. She was just a child. She knew nothing of the world, of love.

I didn't want to, but he was persistent. Not like seductive persistence. I'm not like that. Where on earth would you get that idea? I swear I never did that to him and vise versa before... Okay... maybe a litle... Moving on… I believed the key source to Edward's grumpiness wasn't because Alec was a Volturi Guard. No, it was far simpler than that. Edward's reasoning was either because he'd been alive for over one millennia, and she was only two when he came, or just because of her youth, period.

He had the same feelings towards… him. Just thinking his name sends me into grief. My best friend…

So we stand behind this strange coven. That's final. Carlisle agreed to it. Mitri, Annaliese, Tristen, and Timothy we're relatively kind during their stay the last time. I wouldn't much mind them.

"What happened?" Jasper asked Henry.

"We're not sure. " He admitted. "All we know was that Jane met Wymer in the woods, they had a fallout, and she warned him to be ready, because the next time they meet will be on the battlefield, and he maybe won't even get to see it. "

"I knew Jane was bad." Esme said, sadly. "But I never expected her to turn against her friend just because they had an argument."

"Oh, trust me. She would." Timothy mumbled. "Jane is not someone to anger."

"You've got that right." Alice said.

"Did he tell you what happened between them?"

"No." Annaliese said. "He told us it was best we didn't know." Edward looked suspiciously in Wymer's direction. I looked at him questioningly.

"What law did—" Emmett started to say.

"Jane has apparently convinced Aro that their coven was responsible for the immortal children." Edward informed us.

"Damn. This is bad."

Carlisle spoke up. "Well, I guess we'll have to gather our friends and have them witness for us again."

* * *

One night, when we were alone, now that the Volturi were planning on interfering again, I aked my husband a question. "Edward, you know, you never did finish your explanation of Jane's hatred of me."

"Her power makes her feel strong. You make her feel weak. There's also a feeling of failing to cause you to burn in front of her master that makes her jealous of you. It does have something to do with being Aro's favorite, but deep down, she doesn't want to declare her power useless. She's afraid he'll kill her, just as she'd seen with person after person. You worry her." I wondered what it was like in her eyes.

"Do you think that maybe this time they will find a way to kill us all?"

"the only way they would kill us all is if it's true. Otherwise, Aro will find a way out of the fight, realizing it's useless. His informer is of his permanent guards, and one of his favorites. He won't want to kill her. So trying to redeem himself or agitating us by killing her is out."

"What about the last time, when he came back?"

"Alice's fault." He replied. I looked at him confused. He told me that Alice lied to Aro, but he was too smart for it, and they came back when he figureed it out.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"Did they really cre—"

"Bella, if it were true, would we be helping them?"

"No." I replied. "What did Wymer do that made Jane so mad?"

"Probably nothing. She's Jane."

* * *

As the weeks went by and more friends arrived, I managed to pick up a lot of things about the strange coven. Henry and William kept to themselves; Wymer and Timothy were often too worried or distracted to pay any attention to anyone. Tristen and Mitri often stuck together and, though they were physically the youngest, I found them the much more talkative ones. Annaliese was quiet, and withdrawn.

Most of our friends came to fight, but our numbers had diminished from the last time. The Romanians never ended up meeting us. That suited me fine. I think I hated them more than Caius, and that's hard, because Caius hates anyone he can't kill.

"They're here!" Alice announced.


	16. Chapter 16

Edward POV

The Volturi approached, the whole lot of them, including the wives, just like last time. Renesmee stood next to me, holding Bella's hand, her eyes searching for one person. They land on him, standing next to his sister, both their red eyes showing no emotion, falling into the passiveness the guards typically have.

However, there's something different this time. Jane's eyes widen in fear when she sees that we are sticking up for this mysterious coven, and then she snarls at me.

_Edward, what the hell is wrong with you? _ She sends me a flashback of her and Wymer in the middle of a forest. Behind Wymer is an immortal child, smiling at Jane warmly. She scowled in return. So Wymer _had_ broken the law, and was willing to kill off his entire coven in defense. This was the fall-out of their friendship. I couldn't believe it. Jane's temper was actually justified this time.

And now I and my family would pay for not reading their minds better. Surely they'd slipped up at least once. Why had I never noticed? I scanned the lot of them, before landing on Renesmee and following her eyes that were still trained solely on the twins. I knew exactly what to do. Though, they were not mind readers, I knew they were on the same train of thought. The twins moved out of the long unbroken line of dark cloaked guards, most only a light gray, and moved to our side. They were now directly across from us, waiting for Aro's call.

Alec gave me a quick, tense nod. I gritted my teeth. Bella looked at me questioningly. I shook my head at her. We'd been played like fools. Jane took a deep breath, before glaring at Wymer. I realized that the teleporting immortal child he'd killed was his own creation, and he'd killed it to get on our good side.

Aro stepped forward, Renata trailing him. "Ah, Wymer. Jane's friend. The one who broke our glorious laws. Step forward." Wymer shakes in nervousness. Behind him, Henry and William narrowed their eyes. This was their plan all along. To overthrow the Volturi. Unfortunately, for them, they didn't learn enough about them, so they did not recognize the twins as guards. Tristen, Mitri, Annaliese, and Timothy had, and I wondered if any of them had tried to warn them. No, because right then I saw Tristen and Mitri smiled, both oblivious to the truth. They hadn't known the treason their coven was committing. If they had known, they most likely would have gone straight to the Volturi.

Timothy looks only concerned for Annaliese, who I forgot was his mate. He knew too, but had kept his mouth shut, probably because they had threatened to hurt her. I cringed.

As soon as Wymer stepped forward, Afton and a light-cloaked guard I didn't know the name of shot across the field to kill him. Henry and William attempted to fight them, but it was futile and stupid on their part. All three of their bodies burned. Mitri screamed, clinging to Tristen and Annaliese for support. I remembered that Mitri was Henry's biological daughter.

"Who else in this group knew of their treason?" I know he wants me to give him the information, and I pointed to Timothy shakily. He sent me a betrayed look, before turning, a resigned look on his face. I didn't believe he was actively involved in the treachery, but he sure wasn't doing anything to stop it. I couldn't blame him though. If I was in the same scenario, I would have chosen Bella over anyone else too. Even if it meant my own death. Timothy's end is over fast. Annaliese cries out, and Kate shocks her in retaliation.

"Ah, young Mitri." Aro greeted, noticing the prepubescent girl who was now huddled inside the oversized jacket surround Tristen's body. "Come here, child."

Mitri stepped forward, holding tightly to Tristen's hand. "It's okay, take the boy with you." Aro coos. I wondered what his motive was. He gestures to Felix, and once Mitri has made it over to the other side, Tristen is yanked from her grasp. Held in a headlock by Bulky Felix that is impossible to get out of.

Mitri shook as she approached Aro. The twins stepped forward, grabbing either of her arms, leaving the spots they had moved to in case we needed Renesmee to get out of here. "Ah, young Mitri, you were not changed by those we just executed, now were you? No. You were changed by Tristen here. Luckily for him, I find his gift rather useful. You on the other hand, not so much. Alec? Jane?" The twins moved her out of the way, perhaps Aro wasn't intending on killing her right then. I wasn't sure why he was killing her anyway. She wasn't much younger than the twins. I scanned his brain. I cursed, because I knew exactly what he was planning on doing.

"Now, for the rest of you. I let you all go the last time, despite Alice's lies." He continued to say. "But you are all here again, now defending an actual criminal. Now, I am not an unreasonable man. I do not wish to harm such a mass number of us vampires, nor these wonderful shape-shifters. Instead, I will just kill the Cullens, the coven who evidently asked you all to come here." I knew then that this was not about justice. Now the Volturi have a fortune teller and a mental shield, and they have a valid reason that they can obliterate us with. "I'll start with the one who stole all of your hearts, to have in built into your thick skulls, we are in power, and you do not defy that power. Our laws are to keep the humans from finding out about us, and to keep the death toll and chaos down. Without them, the whole world will be in an uproar. So, young Renesmee, step forward." My whole family growled, and Alec did as well. I distinctly notice that his eyes are the same orange color they were two years ago, indicating he probably lived an omnivorous life, as opposed to the other guards.

I had to hold Bella back from trying to attack, and Emmett followed suit with Rosalie. Both of them were crazed. I want to stop this from happening, but we don't have a choice. The law states that anyone caught defending the children would be killed too. If I let them attack, our friends might attack as well, and then we'll all be dead.

Just then, Alec let go of Mitri's small arm. Jane hesitates. Chelsea looks at him. Aro however, didn't notice. Chelsea scanned the area around, wondering what would make him let go of the person he was holding back.

She tries to search his binds. While she can't read them, she'll know where his strongest point is, and where his weakest point is. Once she attempts to break his bind with Renesmee, and it comes up as useless, she lightly gasps, drawing Aro's attention to her. She waves it off. He turns back to my daughter. Caius grins sadistically. I glared.

I scan the image in Chelsea's brain. I see Aro approach a village. It doesn't appear to be in my lifetime. It appears to be a long time ago, and judging by the young children burning and a bunch of people screaming, "burn the witches" I figured in was back long before the 1400's. Standing next to Chelsea are Afton, Aro, Caius, and a few other guards who I didn't recognize.

Through Chelsea's eyes, I see the antagonizing mental pain she experienced watching this. I zoom in on the faces of the children instinctively, and then I wished I hadn't. They could only have been about twelve, possibly thirteen. The boy has light brown hair and I watch the way he grits his teeth as he tries not to scream. The girl, on the other hand, is screaming at the top of her lungs, rather similar to the mechanics behind the powers the two burning humans inflict on others now as vampires.

I cast an eye to the twins, Jane still holding on to Mitri, but not as tightly. Alec's eyes are staring at us from across the field. I wonder why, I, a mind reader, had never learned this piece of their history. Actually, I didn't know much about anyone on the other side of this field, come to think of it.

Neither of them notices the change in the air, between my feelings for both them and Chelsea, and I decide to keep it that way.

I go back to picking the Chelsea's brain. The sharp vampire memory doesn't do me any good though, and I am hit with a flood of emotions as Aro sends the nameless guards from behind him off to go kill the villagers. I see that he has to kill them all, because he has just revealed his awesome vampireness.

Weird. The very little information I knew about the twin's back-story, from Alec and Jane themselves, indicated that Aro had told them otherwise, stating that he did it in anger. I wondered who else he lied to. No, I know who else. Marcus, Corin, and Chelsea, possibly even Caius.

Chelsea's vivid memories return to my mind. I see that Aro has the twins, who were watching him, scared as hell. He'd already snuffed the flames, but Jane's long hair is charred so bad that Afton, holding her in his arms, has to run his hand down the pale brown color and rip it off, making it the short length it is now.

"Ah, young Alexander and Janine, you two have been the underdogs in this village far too long, haven't you? Do not fret, dear ones. One of these days you will be stronger than all of them." And that's when he'd bit them.

**So, 69 reviews. That explains why the 1500 views I've recently gotten hasn't given me any of them. You guys thought that the number was perfect the way it is. My dirty mind agrees. Hehe. **


	17. Chapter 17

Alec POV

* * *

Renesmee shook as she made her way over to Aro. I watched her, noticing that she was much older than the last time I had seen her. She had been physically eight when I had seen her, but during the two years I had been gone, she'd aged up to an approximate age that matched mine exactly.

Twelve. Jane had been twelve, I had been twelve, and now Renesmee would too, die at twelve, although she was actually four. I felt sick. I wanted to tear my master to pieces, and I promised that I would cackle manically as he burned, portraying the witch vampires and human alike had thought me as. I would avenge Ren.

The eleven year old child next to me looked at me in resignation, but I could still see her fear as she watched me, but I had a feeling it wasn't because of the fact she was going to die, and more because she didn't know how she would die, even with it looming in the air as her imminent fate. She had no clue when I and Jane would kill her, or whether I would be merciful to her or if Jane would torture her. She didn't know anything. She knew what her ultimate fate would be, but at the same time she didn't.

I pitied Mitri sure, but I discovered that I envied her even more. I wished I could die right then, just like Mitri and the majority of her family would, and Renesmee and her whole family would. I didn't know what I would do without Ren. I couldn't face her death. I couldn't let Aro do it. I took the smallest step in my master's direction.

Jane hissed, snapping me back into the present, rather than my fury-induced actions. Those were back to where they were before. Just a temptation. If Renesmee was my mate, I knew I would've attacked by then. But I kept obedient to the wishes of Aro, realizing that the last time me and Renesmee had talked, she was too young for me to feel romantic love with her, and that was the worst thought I had, because if she was older when I realized that she was the one, I would be able to break through Chelsea's bonds. While my love for Renesmee was strong, and I didn't think Chelsea could break it, it couldn't do the vice versa.

I found Chelsea, pleading with her to do what I knew she wouldn't. She sent me a concerned look back, before turning back to Aro and Caius. Aro laughed in delight. I was furious. I slightly started to crouch, priming to spring, dropping the arm of Mitri, and even more shockingly, Jane's grip on the girl was as loose as it could be and not draw the attention of our masters.

As I watched my sister in shock, I saw that while she succeeded in retaining her calm, apathetic composure, her crimson eyes were filled with sorrow. I wondered if she had expected me to burn the life out of Aro's soulless body, perhaps laughing evilly while I did, maybe as he begged for me to use my power on him. Perhaps instead, I would let Jane have a go at the scum. I found that the mental image was very pleasing.

I wondered if Jane was worried I'd die if I attacked Master. I hoped not. I would not die; I was Alec of the Volturi. And even if I did happen to die while battling Aro, Jane would go on living. She had too.

I took another step towards Aro, but Jane again stopped me. I growled at her. If I agitated her in anyway, she did not show it. "Alec, I do not wish to los—"

"Jane." She looked back at me and the terror in her red eyes startled me. I had grown so used to Jane as a stoic vampire that I could almost see her eyes with the green they used to have. I could almost see the girl who had died on the stake. Janine, the so-called "witch." Janine, my loving sister. The girl who time had forgotten, who had been bent and mangled until I could no longer recognize the sadistic girl in front of me as my Jane.

"Jane, please."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, brother." She told me. "He will not let you leave." We spoke to quietly for anyone but Mitri to decipher what we were saying, but I could care less about Mitri. She wouldn't tell Aro of Jane and my dissent, even if she were to somehow live through the night, although _that _didn't seem to be very likely.

I caught the burgundy eyes of Chelsea, and I was transported to a time I tried not to remember, but just like every other darn vampire walking the planet, the night of my transformation was the clearest memory of them all.

The strange black-haired man had just bitten Jane, and I was scared. I was in the arms of a pretty woman with brown hair and the physique of a nineteen year old. She ran her hand through my hair.

"I promise you Alec," the angel said to me as the teeth of the man dug into my neck the way they had my sister. "It will be all over soon."

She was right, but so wrong.

As the fire burned me body inside, the way it had outside, I continued to fight the pain the way I did as I burned in true fire, but this internal, imaginary fire hurt more. The only thing I was conscious of was the fact that it hurt like hell, and that Jane was screaming in the arms of the man I now know as Afton.

Afton attempted to sooth her, but it didn't help much. She insulted him at every opportunity, blaming him for the fire coursing through her body. Chelsea held my body tightly, muttering apologies every second. I was always close to her, and Aro too. Chelsea was always there for me through my newborn phases, and I treated Aro as a father, always gracious to the man who saved me.

Remembering my human life reminding me of the burning I had felt throughout my years. The feeling of scorching fire always did follow me.

I was only twelve at the time, but I found myself burning on a stake, looking into the merciless eyes of the humans surrounding me. I focused solely on ignoring the fire, and the pain it caused, but found that I could not be oblivious to Jane's screams the way I could block out my own agony. While I had effectively blocked out all of my anguish, I could almost feel Jane's.

And then, the fire had moved to my insides, igniting every cell in my body with the fire from Hell itself. It burned on indefinitely. I found myself unaware of time and the blaze of the fire caused my body to be fully conscious of only one thing: hot pain. It was worse than when I was burning through false condemnation.

Finally, I woke up. The first thing I was aware of was heightened senses. Aro claims that my senses weren't heightened as much as my sisters were, or even his. In fact, Aro, having seen through all of our eyes, even made the claim that my eyes, ears, and nose were the least useful out of the whole guard. Perhaps, it was consolation for my ability. Perhaps, in order for my power to be possible, I needed to have lessened senses. I couldn't have it too good, after all. Life is never that fair.

The next thing I became aware of was more fire, only it had centered on my throat, and it wasn't for a few more centuries that I was able to never feel the fire of thirst anymore. Needless to say that was enough fire for me. I refused to burn anymore. I refused to die, because if I did, I would feel those flames again. And there wouldn't be any Aro to save me that time around.

I kept watching Chelsea, and I see that I suddenly feel great hatred towards my master. I wanted to tear him apart, and I realized that this time, there was nothing holding me back. Was this Chelsea's doing? It didn't matter. I smirked evilly, wondering how much like Jane I looked in that instant.

I mouthed at Chelsea, 'Jane too?' in answer, she nodded. As evidence of Chelsea' verity, Jane discreetly dropped Mitri's hand, and then nudged her, as if telling the child to flee.

It appears Jane has given me the distraction I needed.


	18. Chapter 18

Jane POV

* * *

Mitri ran off, and Tristen attempted to follow, but Felix's headlock held him in place. Aro's eyes land on mine, and then switch over to Alec's tawny ones. Alec smiled innocently. Aro growls. Caius tensed to spring at us, but he started shouting about how he was blinded and could not see "the twins" anymore. Immediately, several moronic Guards attacked their enemy, leaving Renesmee to stand in front of a stunned Aro unscathed.

I rolled my eyes at the Guards' ignorance. Obviously, the dummies thought it was Zafrina who had blinded Caius. Did they not know what Zafrina's power actually did? Did they not see the hazing mist across the ground, leaving a trail from Alec to Caius? Idiots. This was an inside job.

Either way, 20 guards stepped forward to attack the enemy, unaware that the perpetrator was on the "good side." As if Aro and his minions could be the righteous side. Oh, wait. I'm one of those minions. On second thought…

Alec smiled triumphantly. Was this his plan? Let the mindless fools battle it out with the other side? Surely, he sees fault in that. We would be the first ones the Cullen's friends would attack. I knew that Vladimir and Stefan, while I did not see them in the clearing this time around, would do anything to be the ones to destroy I and Alec.

Me and Alec had originally moved to the spot in front of the Cullen's to help Renesmee escape the battle in the case it did happen, but we were no longer in that convenient location, and so we were forced to watch Renesmee be cut off by two guards on her trek to meet Bella from the other side.

Rosalie pushed Renesmee out of the way, before turning to attack one of the Guards surrounding the child, but Rosalie, who's actually a decent fighter, became overwhelmed by the others who backed the guy up. Emmett, an even better fighter, found himself distracted by the death of his mate, causing his attacker to manage to rip off his head. I worried (Did you hear that? I am capable of emotions!)

This aggravated the other Cullens, who all roared in anguish before tearing their foes apart. I made a mental note to never infuriate a Cullen ever again. Alice screeched, "Oh come on! Rose was my only good shopping partner!" And then she charged the person who had taken Rosalie's life. Zafrina was defending Isabella, Bella being the prized jewel that she was. Chelsea and Afton were having their own issues. Aro and Caius were scolding Chelsea for the "corruption of their prizes" and that she "better fix the twin's bonds right this second because it was the only way for the Volturi to flourish." Was that really how Aro truly saw me? As a tool? I didn't even try to hold back my hiss, causing my masters to turn and look at me in curiosity.

I sprung to attack my master, already fantasizing about arguing with Alec on whether it would be Aro or Caius that I got to burn. I would want to burn Aro for turning me into a vampire, but Alec would to and would bicker with me on the subject. To get my way, I would mentally inflame Alec, but then feel guilty for using my power on my brother when I should have been a bad-ass and used it on an unsuspecting mortal with no relation to me.

I then would let Alec get even by taking away my senses, although when we were in our younger days I practically forced him to use it on me so I knew how scary it felt. I was frantic and panicky every time, even though I knew what was going on. Once we finally agreed on me burning Aro and Alec burning Caius, the papery skinnned vampires will have reattached their bodies and we will have to kill them all over again. So my planning had a few flaws, but I... never mind.

I bet some people, like Edwart—Yes, I am aware that your name is Ed_ward, _but we're in a battle right now, so you should pay more attention to the thoughts of your attacker— The mind-raping douche-bag of the year wanted to know why I would let Alec take away my senses, so I will explain: The burn in my throat hurts like hell, and I HATE fire.

Yes, I Jane Fucking Volturi—I really shouldn't cuss, it ruins my reputation and being called a "sadistic, creepy, witch twin is enough rep tarnishing for me—hate fire. The same thing I create. Now, don't get me wrong, I love my power, as if it was my mate. No, seriously, I would just die without it. And quite literally as well, but I hated the sensation of burning. Dumbass humans thinking that two innocent 12-year-olds are fucking witches…

Seriously, I should stop with the language before the nice lady writing my documentation on the battle's events gets out her bar of soap. My power doesn't work on bars of soap. What was her name? She gave like, three.

When I first met her, it was Everdeen-Mellark, and then she said it was Selera Rae Austin, and now she is convinced that she is Milk and she is of Awesomeness! Well, I hate to burst her bubble, but she is human, not milk, and the only Awesome one here is me… and Alec… and Embry… and Leah… and Renesmee… okay Edward too, just because he's listening.

Okay, now the writing girl is annoyed, and I am considering killing her but she has informed me that all of my movements are me controlled by an outside force that does not wish for her to die by my hand, and therefore I cannot kill her. I tried once, back in another dimension, but all that got me was abused by Aro… and turned into a scared little kid… and in another world, I was nice and sang Renesmee—wait, I'm sorry. Her name was Angel—lullabies.

Hmmm… The milk who thinks she is awesome is pretty darn sadistic… me likey. Anyway, the supposed Awesome Milk wants me to go back to talking about the battle because when she is done writing my story down, she was to have exactly 20 chapters… Wait a second…

If we aren't allowed to write vampire law down on paper, and we must keep our existence a secret, then why does this human know everything about us, and writes stories about us all the time. Oh, well… I can't kill her…

Milk Girl sighed. "Oh well, go back to your battle, Jane. I'm disappointed in you. I liked your perspective on things. Oh well, there's always Renesmee, and anyway, I still have two chapters left." She disappeared into white smoke, causing the whole clearing to smell mysteriously like spoiled milk. It was gross, and it reminded me of when she called herself Everdeen-Mellark. She smelt like bread and fire, mixed with death and despair. Ah, those were the days.

As the girl left, she mumbled something about "gold turns to crimson" and "I don't actually have a plot" and "I shouldn't bother to update" and other nonsensical stuff I didn't understand. I worried about her sometimes. She had a eviler mind than even me!

* * *

**I switched up my writing style a bit. It's more interactive than usual, and it seemed like I was trashing myself a bit, but I had a Mountain Dew and ate two packets of sugar at a restaurant as well, and whenever I hang with two particular family members I get a tad bit crazy, so let's just say I'm on a pretty big high…**

**Anyway, my mother just sprayed some really gross stuff in the living room that smells like ink, and it's DISGUSTING! **


End file.
